


Straight Lines and Triangles

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On second thoughts the idea that Root believed the perfect time to up her not-so-subtle advances would be inbetween the oncoming AI Apocalypse and mysterious group wanting to start World War 3 shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to Shaw.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of where i was going to take this and then it pulled a 180 and i've seemed to have merged two different fic ideas (hence the change in title and summary).

 

_Hiccup,_

_Hiccup,_

_Hiccup,_

The concrete floor of the subway did nothing to mask the approaching footsteps, rather the echo made the ‘click clack’ of heels seem all the more ominous and right now irritating. Shaw casts an irked glare up at ceiling knowing exactly whose footsteps those were, and a smart mouth filled with unhelpful comments was not something she needed right now.

But since when did the universe care about what she or anybody else wanted.

_Hiccup,_

“This is why I tell you to chew before swallowing” Root’s voice is both parts amused and exasperated, she shoots a knowing look at the half devoured takeout carton in Shaw’s hand. The other woman narrows her eyes before quickly dumping the carton of noodles onto the table with an annoyed grunt.

_Hiccup,_

“Don’t say anything” she warns at the smile she can see slowly forming on the brunette’s face

Apparently her warning held no weight because the unhelpful comments began to pour forth.

“Ah Sameen, I think it’s cute” she says sitting beside her and Shaw’s just glad the boys aren’t here, she doesn’t think John would let her live this down.

“It’s not cute when you’re-” _Hiccup_ “-Hungry”

“Why don’t you try holding your breath?” She offers shuffling closer to the smaller woman.

She bites back the ‘why don’t you try holding yours forever’ and instead settles for a scowl “I tried that”

She tosses the chopsticks next to the carton with a sigh of longing, she was starving and these hiccups were an inconvenience she didn’t want to deal with.

“Why don’t you try jumping up and down?”

“No”

“What about breathing into a paper bag?”

“Stop talking"

Suddenly there’s a Taser zapping a few inches from her face, on pure instinct she grabs the wrist brandishing the weapon and has it aimed at her attacker’s neck all within a couple of seconds.

“Root what the hell?!”

She raises her hands in surrender “I was trying to scare you” her voice is remarkably calm considering the live Taser poised at her oesophagus.

She raises her eyebrows before releasing her ‘would be’ attacker “Seriously, you were trying to scare _me_?”

Root sighs “You’re right, not the best idea”

_Hiccup,_

Her diaphragm twinged at the uncontrolled spasm that was quickly crossing the line of a being a mere inconvenience and wading into downright annoying.

“Stick out your tongue”

“Hell no”

Root rolls her eyes and Shaw almost wishes they’d get stuck like that “Don’t be a party-pooper Shaw, it stimulates the vagus nerve and stops the spasms”

She snorts in disbelief “Ok first of all I went to med school and that’s bull”

“Come on Sameen, what do you have to lose?” she’s making ‘that’ face again, the one where her head is tilted slightly and her eyes are impossibly large and round with her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

She gives in with a mumble about dignity,

…

…

_Hiccup,_

She lets out a long groan, her noodles are probably cold by now.

“Oh really? That’s interesting”

She can immediately tell Root isn’t talking to her, she’s got that faraway relaxed look in her eyes that means she’s talking to _it._

Roots eyes are sparkling in a way that is making her mildly uncomfortable “What did your artificial amigo want?”

“She knows how to cure your hiccups”

“Oh yeah wh-”

The rest of her sentence is cut off by Roots mouth connecting with hers, she’s too shocked to do anything at first but soon finds herself responding and roughly kissing the other woman back. However, just as sudden as it started Root rips her mouth away leaving Shaw staring at the brunette, lips slightly parted.

“That should do it”

Roots wearing a smug smile as she places the carton and chopsticks back into Shaw’s limp hands before getting up and walking away

“You should really eat slower”


	2. 100ºC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one’s a bit longer, updates are probably going to be irregular bordering on sporadic, I have a short attention span, which is probably why I’ve decided to structure this fic the way I have (you’ll see what I mean later on)

Moving on was something Shaw had become accustomed to from a young age, moving on from place to place with her father, moving on after his death and the numerous deaths after that, moving on from her one maybe two nights of fun.

Shaw was good at moving on,

Root was not.

Which seemed to be why the taller brunette utilised every opportunity she had to remind Shaw or god forbid try to recreate that one time, a few weeks back when she had kissed her.

The worst thing was that Root was smart, she had a way of doing it so discreetly. Infuriating little quips or gestures that no one else understood leaving the boys shooting her strange looks when she would snap at Root for what appeared to be harmless conversation.

Shaw was currently sat clutching a cup of coffee on the subway car floor just underneath the window happily out of sight. She and Reese had spent most of the night chasing an ungrateful number who hadn’t even wanted their help. She’d shot Reese her most withering glare after a comment about how their number’s behaviour reminded him of when her own had come up.

Root of course had been nowhere to be found when they could have used the help, something about more exciting things to be doing than chasing corrupt stockbrokers, she had had the nerve to blow her a kiss as she left.

So now it was just her and Bear, a pairing she could get behind.

Bear’s ears immediately perk up at the sound of footsteps, the rhythmic shuffling leaving no doubt to who the owner was.

“Morning” she says as the older man steps into the car

Harold jolts startled before letting out an annoyed sigh “I believe I’ve told you to stop doing that Miss Shaw”

She stands as Bear trots off to greet his master “Got any new numbers?” she asks hopefully

“You shouldn’t sound so eager for someone to be mortal danger”

She shrugs before quickly downing the rest of her coffee, the hot liquid scalds her tongue she lets out a hiss flicking the burning appendage, much like a snake.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

_There is was._

“Miss Groves I wasn’t expecting you back so soon”

Shaw shakes her head in disbelief “I think I’ll live”

Root gives her a look of mock hurt and she just knows it’s going to be one of those days.

* * *

 

It’s been hours, Reese is off playing detective with Lionel and she’s stuck here. She had envisioned her day off to be spent kneecapping thugs or at least throwing a few punches but nothing, no numbers just Root and Harold discussing something with more numbers than actual words.

She can feel a headache coming on,

She stands abruptly “I’m suffocating in here, call me if something interesting comes up”

“Good thing I know CPR” She shoots her one of her strange winks 

“And I know how to break both of your ankles with my hands tied behind my back” she growls back not missing a beat

Root rolls her eyes “You know Sameen the machine thinks you use hostility to hide fondness”

She snorts “Well I think someone’s due for a hard reset”

It’s Harold that breaks the rapidly escalating squabble “Maybe you could take Bear out” he suggests in a way that sounds more like a plead than a suggestion.

 

* * *

 

The New York air was warmer than it had been this morning, her breaths no longer coming out in icy puffs. Its lunchtime and the park is filled with mothers with strollers, stressed businesspersons making phone calls and numerous other people doing things that don’t really matter.

Bear is off his leash running through the grass in glee, casting glances back at her every so often, ignoring the other dogs being yelled at by their owners.

She liked the city for its disregard of other people. Reese had told her that it had taken several minutes for anybody to stop and call an ambulance when she had collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk after Hersh had poisoned her.

People didn’t ask questions or feel the need to engage in meaningless small talk.

Root however wasn’t 'people' she hadn’t stopped talking since she had followed Shaw out of the subway. She hadn’t even realized she was being tailed until the brunette had finally decided to make her presence known a few blocks down.

She had only allowed her along because she had pinkie promised not to make any more advances.

What was almost worse than the over the top come-on’s was the endless stream of random facts about the people around them Root had started spouting out.

“See that woman over there in the purple dress”

Shaw looked over to the woman with a bored sigh “Let me guess, serial killer?”

“No, she and her husband have been trying for a baby for three years, she doesn’t know it yet, but she’s pregnant” her voice is strangely soft

Shaw looks away from the expectant mother unnerved “That’s weird Root”

She seems to snap out of whatever it was she was lost in, her voice becoming enthusiastic and animated one more “Did you know that the first parks were English deer parks? It was land the aristocracy had set land aside for hunting”

“Stop, just stop” her headache is starting to pound at her skull and she just wants silence.

“You know there are records of noblemen breaking into each other's parks and killing their deer after territorial disagreements. Its petty really there must have been more sophisticated ways of retribution”

For a brief minute she thinks she might have stopped.

“I mean if I were an English nobleman in the twelfth century-”

Shaw stops suddenly grabbing the other woman by the lapel pulling her towards her, she has to stretch onto her tip toes as she angrily crashes their lips together in a last ditch effort to stop the incessant rattling.

“Shut up” she hissing pulling back

“Whatever you need boss” She’s beaming and Shaw shakes her head, more at herself because maybe that hadn’t been the best idea but she can’t say it was unpleasant.

Her phone beeps in her pocket and she looks at the text displayed on the screen.

_“We have another number”_


	3. Handled Like a Heart Attack

 

Their number is one Eva Zapata a 20-something year old journalist.

She had always disliked journalists for their childlike tendency to stick their noses into murky places better off left alone, always blindly searching for ‘the truth’ not knowing that the truth was what got people killed, people like Cole and countless others who had noticed patterns where they shouldn’t have been, people who just wouldn’t stop pushing.

Root would probably make a good journalist.

She’s searching around in Zapata’s small apartment, it seemed that the salary of a freelance journalist left much to be desired. Reese was following their probable victim ready to warn Shaw if Eva returned home but she’s almost certain that she has a few hours before their number comes home.

They’ve been surveilling her for about a week now and the woman is nothing if not predictable, an easy enough hit for anyone who knows her routine. She arrives at Joe’s coffee lounge every morning 8am sharp, she orders a single latte, unless she’s running late in which case she’ll order a pastry in addition to the hot beverage, most likely to make up for a skipped breakfast. She types furiously on her laptop until lunch where she begins her no so predictable and most likely off-the-books investigation, swapping out SIM cards, contacting unsavoury people and receiving cryptic messages. All in all doing her damned best to get herself killed.

It was their job to figure out who was about to take the Spanish woman up on that offer.

She’s spent the last hour digging through absolutely _everything_ the woman owns looking for anything that could give them a hint into what she was looking into.

_“Find anything yet sweetie?”_

She freezes as Root’s voice drifts into her right ear “Where’s Finch?”

There’s a huff on the other end of the line _“That’s no way to greet a girl”_

She stands in the centre of the bedroom her eyes scanning the room, what was she missing? Her eyes lock onto a flap of wallpaper, the corner peeling suspiciously.

_“I’m covering for Harry, he got called in to cover a lecture last minute, I guess I’m playing substitute”_

“I don’t need a tech monkey, I’m gathering Intel _”_ she grabs the edge of the wallpaper, it easily peels back, there’s a wooden board hiding something behind “What do you want?”

_“Why is it so hard for you to imagine that someone might care for you?”_

The gentleness of her tone left no question as to who that _someone_ might be. Shaw pulls the wooden plank away with a grunt “Because that would be your first mistake.” the board dislodges revealing an electronic safe.

“Bingo”

_“What did you find?”_

“A safe” she examines the inexpensive looking safe with a disappointed sigh, she had been looking forward to a challenge.

_“Need a hand cracking it?”_

“I got this” She removes the safe and slams it down on the floor several times while holding the dial, with a final slam the door swings open, she lets out a grin.

“ _Did you just bounce the safe?”_

Shaw rolls her eyes at Root’s incredulity “What they didn’t teach you about brute force in hacker academy?”

_“Do you really think she’s not going to notice? You weren’t supposed to spook her Sameen”_

She blinks looking from the dents in the wooden flooring to the scratches littering the side of the metal safe.

She’s snapped out of her lack of foresight by a scratching at the door “Reese you were meant to tell me _before_ she gets home”

 _“She’s just ordered another coffee Shaw”_ he says boredom bleeding into in his tone.

The noises quieten, and the distinctive sound of the safety being clicked off of a pistol is the last thing she hears before diving for cover behind the double bed as bullets spray through the thin walls

_“What’s happening Shaw?”_

“Uh you know nothing much” she uses a foot to pull the safe towards her “I think I may have found who’s after our journalist”

She fires a few rounds up through the door.

“ _Got time to chat now?”_ It’s Root

Bullets are flying overhead and the room is starting to bear more resemblance to a honeycomb than an actual apartment “How do I get out of here Root?”

“ _The window”_

“The window?!” her head snaps to the window with a scowl “I’m two stories from being a pancake Root!”

_“Trust me”_

_Ok,_

She grabs the safe _“_ Tell me when”

“ _Now!”_

She feels the glass give out and then she’s free falling, she briefly wonders why she didn’t just go out in a hail of bullets or a couple of missile launchers not by blindly flinging herself out a window at the behest of a crazy woman.

Her fall is cut short by a relatively yielding surface, her whole body jolts painfully at the impact but she’s still alive with all her limbs intact.

_“Frankly I’m hurt that you’d think I’d let anything happen to you”_

She sits up noticing an unpleasant smell coming from everywhere almost as if she were-

“Am I in a garbage truck?”


	4. Take Your Caution or Take Your Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i changed the summary again but this is the last time, i promise.  
> As for the long wait, all i can say is Microsoft word hates me.

The attempt on Zapata's life forces them to read her in on the current 'someone-wants-you-very-dead' situation, something Harold had advised them against until they'd gathered sufficient information on the threat against the young woman.

Shaw pushes open the steel security door of the safe-house with a sigh "We plan, God laughs"

"Who are you?" the grating demand comes as soon as she steps foot into the room

She ignores it flopping down onto the couch with a grimace as she catches a whiff of herself, she hadn't had a chance to change clothes yet "I'm the woman who almost got turned to Swiss cheese protecting your ass"

She catches Root smiling out of the corner of her eye as the brunette sits down beside her offering a glass of water.

Eva opens and closes her mouth a few times before settling on a harsh exhale "I had a feeling this would happen"

Reese frowns letting the curtain droop back over the window "That what would happen? is this linked to the story you're working on?"

Eva glares seemingly back on the defensive again "how'd you know about that?"

Reese gives a tight smile in response "Want something to drink?"

Root however is leaning forward towards the agitated woman before she can respond "What exactly were you working on?"

She glances between them all eyes narrowed suspiciously "No offense but i don't know who i can trust right now"

Shaw's only been in the room for five minutes but its clear that the woman is paranoid and overly distrustful. Maybe in a different scenario where she didn't smell like a dumpster or have shards of glass embedded into her shoulder maybe she would have been impressed. Most people nowadays were too trusting and willing to share everything about themselves on a whim.

However, in her current situation she was not impressed,

"Trust that I haven't put a bullet in one of your kneecaps"

Eva pales backing away in fear, eyes fixed on the USP Compact being waved in her general vicinity.

Suddenly there's a firm hand on the muzzle of the gun pushing it down, Root shoots her a pointed look before turning back to their number "What my friend here is trying to say is that there are people trying to kill you but we aren't one of them, in fact if it weren't for us you'd probably be floating at the bottom of the Hudson by now"

Eva's green eyes snap to John most likely looking for someone who wasn't crazy

"We need to know what you were working on, if we're going to help you"

She's silent for a few moments before beginning slowly "About three weeks ago i received an anonymous tip about an attack on US soil"

Reese frowns "a terrorist attack?"

She nods "A few days later i received another email detailing plans for the attack along with a message telling me to go to the police"

Root leans back into the couch the movement sending a small jolt of pain through Shaw's injured shoulder "I'm guessing you didn't?"

"No" she rakes her fingers through her long hair, nervousness coming off of her in waves "something seemed off so i did some investigating"

Shaw smirks letting out a small snort in John's direction "Looks like everybody wants to play detective nowadays"

He raises an unamused brow before turning back to Zapata "What did you find?"

"The documents seemed to suggest that the attack was of Chinese origin"

Shaw frowns at the woman's wording "You're not convinced are you?"

"I reached out to some people and did some things that maybe i shouldn't have" she's wrings her wrists as she continues "..the attack is of US origin"

Shaw shakes her head in incredulity "And you didn't think to i don't know go to the FBI?"

"I needed to be certain" Eva stands abruptly starting to pace "I needed hard evidence proving that the attack was domestic, the authorities think the attack is Chinese and next thing we know its world war 3"

Reese's brows are furrowed in thought "i'm starting to think that that anonymous tip wasn't so neighborly after all"

Shaw pulls a shard of glass out of her shoulder with a wince "You think they wanted her to go straight to the cops? You're saying it was their plan all along?"

"We'll need to see everything you have" its Root and if it wasn't for the soft breathing beside her she would have forgotten the other woman was even there. Root had been strangely quiet, she hoped she wasn't sulking, a sulky Root was almost worse to deal with than a rambling one.

"Who are you people?"

The corner of Reese's mouth curves upwards in a not-quite-smile "Just think of us as a helping hand"

She huffs but stops pacing "What are you guys like the terrific trio or something?"

Shaw glances fondly at the gun tucked into her waistband "I prefer trigger-happy triad"

"Tantalizing trio?" The soft breathing to her right was suddenly a lot closer, Shaw could almost hear the leer in her voice, it was clear that she was speaking more of a two-piece.

She really did flirt at the worst times.

Shaw glares back but without any real malice, she's almost glad Root seems to back to her usual energizer bunny self "How about the 'about-to-lose-a-member trio'?"

"I don't know, i kind of like the sound of 'Sullen Shaw and Co." interjects Reese unhelpfully

There's a sing-song in her ear "Kind of has a ring to it"

Zapata lets out a deliberate cough "So about the people trying to kill me?"

"I'll call Harold" Reese gets up making his way to another room

There's a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder she whips to see Root holding a shard of glass with an amused smirk "The porcupine look really doesn't suit you Sam"

"That's what happens when you jump through a window" she turns to Eva "You're going to need a new window.. and everything else really"

There'a a tugging at the hem of her shirt "Take off your shirt, let me patch you up"

Shaw rolls her eyes if Root wanted to undress her and cop a quick feel she'd have to do better "Is that the best you can do?"

She pouts still clutching the material "It's the least i can do"

She quickly removes her shirt shrugging off the other woman's hands as she attempts to help, Root manages to procure a first aid kit out of thin air as she begins cleaning the wound. Shaw blames it on the adrenaline of hurling yourself out of a window and whatever pathogens were partying in that garbage truck when she allows Root's touches to become less medical and more lingering, soft fingertips ghosting across her bicep.

Eva watches them in thinly veiled disgust before slumping back into the chair with a mumble "I think I've learnt my lesson for next time"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is off topic but i was re watching Relevance and i finally noticed Shaw's USMC tattoo and i just thought it was interesting because she doesn't seem like the sentimental type, i haven't seen it again since but i'll just put that down to its in an awkward to see place and the fact that i suck.  
> I guess i'm intrigued by her time in the Marine Corps.


	5. Like a Gunshot from Miles Away

It's late, just approaching midnight when they finally finish gathering all the relevant information from Zapata, leaving the young journalist alone in the safe-house, safe from everything bar her nervous fingernail chewing habit.

the car goes over a small bump in the tarmac causing the whole frame to rattle irritatingly. The car is old, one dent away from being scrap metal, but committing to their socioeconomic status meant keyed up lemons with dodgy gas tanks, no more V10 sports cars for her.

Shaw groans as the windscreen wipers suddenly start up, she slams a fist onto the oblong switch bringing the squeaky rubber blades to a halt. She chances a quick glance to her right at her unusually quiet passenger, by now the taller brunette would have made several quips about her choice of vehicle or whatever else she found to unhelpfully comment on but so far... nothing.

Root was in what Shaw had dubbed 'Full Eeyore Mode' it had gotten progressively worse since the safe-house, the sullen hacker was surprisingly disconcerting.

Root had insisted on walking home in the dead of the night because according to her 'it wasn't far', but on this side of town and at this time of night a step outside your front door could be considered 'too far', In the end Shaw had ended up more or less pushing the other woman into the vehicle.

There's an intersection up ahead, the car lets out enraged splutter as it slows, the road is deserted not a single moving car or person in sight a rare occurrence in Manhattan regardless of the time "Where's your place?"

There's a long pause "I'll just crash at the subway"

"The subway?" the car comes to a halt "That's all the way on the other side of town Root!" she watches as the gas tank meter does a 90 degree dive from half full to nearing empty.

Root lets out a regretful smile "I did offer to walk"

She fights the urge to quite literally knock some sense into the woman " _You_ said it wasn't far, we're in Manhattan Root, that's like a two hour walk, on a good day"

"Are you worried about me Shaw?" it lacks her usual punch and is left sounding empty.

"Where do you usually stay?"

Root shrugs "She usually gives me a place for the night"

Shaw sighs she had had a feeling that Root wasn't attached to a home address, it made sense that she wouldn't be able to keep a permanent place not with her rapidly changing identities.  
"Wait, _Usually?_ you mean she hasn't given you a place for tonight?" all of a sudden her mood seemed to make sense "..She's not speaking to you is she?"

"She can't like she used to" She's staring out of the window morosely and Shaw doesn't know what to do with this Root who's desolation looks like it was snatched straight out of a Shakespearean tragedy "she's a fugitive like us now"

Shaw watches the red arrow dip almost mockingly "I haven't got enough gas to take us to the subway"

"I can walk"

She decides not to dignify that with a response, instead she she looks up to the discolored interior roof with a internal sigh, she knows with absolute certainty that she will regret this later, but as much as she hated to admit it Root clouded her judgment making her do dumbass things, which this was. She maneuvers the car into a sharp left.

Root's head immediately perks up in a way not dissimilar to a meerkat "Where are we going?" She's no longer staring out of the window but is looking directly at Shaw a questioning look on her face.

"My place"

* * *

  
Root's like a puppy in her apartment interested in everything from the old blood stains on the vinyl flooring to the abandoned easel situated just left of the doorway. She strolls over to the small table near the double bed studying the objects on it in utter fascination, Shaw watches Root's eyes latch onto the order of Lenin hanging from the lamp.

"You're sleeping on the floor" she says quickly diverting the taller woman's attention.

Root's gives a small genuine smile at this "I expected nothing less"

The small apartment shakes as a train passes by Root however seems unfazed as she wanders over to the far wall covered in windows, there's no curtains so the moonlight streams in uninterrupted, blades of silver cover Root's pale skin as she stands at the window seeming to almost glow.

Shaw immediately looks away, trudging over to the bed before throwing a pillow and blanket onto the grey floor.

"I've got a ton of grenades in the fridge so don't try anything" she warns before flopping down into the bed.

 It doesn't sound convincing.

* * *

fifteen minutes later Shaw's on the edge of sleep about to tip over into blissful unconsciousness when there's a shuffle on the floor.

And another,

And another,

And- "Root" she growls

"i'm sorry" comes the muffled apology "your floor's not the most comfortable surface"

"Stop moving or you find out how much _less_ comfortable the sidewalk is"

the shuffling stops for a while, she closes her eyes once more feeling herself slowly drift off there's a soft pattering of raindrops against the window the rhythmic sound lulling her to sleep. A pointed sigh comes from the floor, Shaw briefly wonders if smothering Root with a pillow is worth the effort of getting up.

There's another drawn out exhale.

"What Root?"

"I can't sleep on the floor"

Shaw rolls over facing away from Root "Not my problem"

"i'll be up all night-" her voice is dangerously close to becoming whiny

She pulls the pillow over her head in an attempt to drown Root out "have fun"

"-And tomorrow when we're most likely engaged in a firefight i wont be at my best"

"Your point?" she mumbles from underneath the pillow

"I could get hurt or worse you could get hurt because i wasn't focused"

She's silent for a long time, guilt tripping was a low blow "I've survived just fine without you" She mutters weighing up her options, she finally scoots over to the far side of the bed with a groan.  
"No touching, no talking, just leave me alone"

Root takes the invitation eagerly jumping into the bed "I knew you cared Sameen"

"try to cuddle and i break something"

She feels the mattress dip as Root adjusts "Sir yes sir"

they lie in silence for several minutes until its Shaw who turns around breaking the silence "Why didn't you say something about not having anywhere to go?"

Its dark but she can see Root's large eyes clearly in the low light "I would have been fine in the subway, i like being close to her" her voice is a low whisper.

Shaw snorts "That's assuming you would've made it"

She lets out a chuckle "way to make a girl feel incapable"

its silent again as Shaw considers her next words she can hear Root's soft breathing and if it wasn't for her brown eyes staring intensely at her she would have assumed that the other woman was asleep "You can ask for help, you can ask me or John or Harold, you don't need to go all lone ranger all the time" she shakes her head in fond disbelief "i'm starting to think you have a death wish worse than Reese's"

Root grins "I didn't peg you as a western fan Shaw" Shaw shoots her an annoyed look causing the other woman to sigh gently "Ok"

"Ok?"

"I've been on my own since i was twelve, i guess its going to take some time getting used to having people i can.. rely on"

"Good because I'm sick of patching up your bullet holes" She turns back around facing away from the other woman "Go to sleep Root"

"Sam?" 

Shaw gives a grunt in acknowledgement 

"Thank you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3AM and I'm back! i don't even know if anyone knew i was gone but alas i am back after a moment of grumbling and self pity that it.


	6. Just Admit You Like Me

Consciousness comes back to Shaw slowly, she rolls onto her back as the bright morning light streaming in through the large curtain-less windows seem to pierce through her eyelids. Suddenly memories of the night before come sailing back, she jerks a leg to where her impromptu guest is most likely still fast asleep and if last night was any indication hogging the all sheets.

Her leg however meets empty space.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

The cheerful greeting shatters any hope of yesterday being a nightmare, she looks up to see Root sitting at the unsteady table eating a bowl of cereal, the spoon raised half way to her mouth a smile on her face.

"And here i was hoping yesterday was just a nightmare"

The morning after was something she'd never had nor wanted to deal with even if the stay had been kept strictly G rated. The corner of her mouth twitches remembering the way her eyes may have lingered as Root unashamedly striped down to her underwear, long pale legs seeming to go on forever. She hadn't even cared that Root had purposefully drawn out the act or exaggerated her movements accentuating _certain features_.

Maybe it had been a little more PG.

"You dream about me? that's sweet"

Shaw swings her legs off of the side of the bed suddenly noticing a brown grocery bag at the feet of the taller woman, she raises a brow "You went shopping?"

"Yep" Root tilts her head towards the fridge "guns and grenades while fun aren't very nourishing Sameen, you should really eat better"

It suddenly occurs to her that Root was able to waltz in and out of her apartment while she was asleep without waking her.

"You didn't drug me again did you?" she asks slightly unsettled

Root gives her a look of mock hurt "I can do stealthy"

She lets out a snort "yeah like a giraffe on a unicycle"

She gets out of bed ignoring the way the other woman doesn't even try to hide her overt ogling. 

"I'm taking a shower"

She closes the bathroom door ignoring the 'need any help'

* * *

"I made you a bowl"

The chair lets out a painful screech as it along with the bowl is pulled around the small table back to its usual position from where it seemed to have magically moved suspiciously close to the other woman, Shaw eyes the bowl in distrust.

"This proper milk?"

"Always"

From the corner of her eye she spies Root watching her eat, there's a surprisingly tender look on her face, the look is gone as quickly as it materialized leaving Shaw wondering if she had imagined it. She feels a splash of liquid fall onto her thigh before suddenly noticing the small stream of milk dribbling down her chin, she swipes at it roughly.

Root stands up making her way over to the 'kitchen' with a sigh "Well isn't this awfully domestic"

Shaw grunts because the words 'domestic' and 'Root' were at two completely opposite ends of the spectrum needing to be kept as far away from each other as possible it was like Francium and water, a very bad idea.

She shakes her head in a effort to dislodge the thought of a 'them' "I've been thinking, the whole world war 3 thing seems pretty relevant to me" she takes a sip of the dusky coffee placed beside the bowl "So why isn't the government dealing with it?"

Roots sits back down nursing a coffee of her own "Relevant? the bomb threat yes, Zapata no"

"You think we'll run into some government ops?" she shovels a heaped spoonful into her mouth

Root opens her mouth to respond when a phone begins to shrill

Shaw stares at the phone beside her cheeks filled with milk and cereal before Root reaches over.

"Sameen's a bit busy at the moment" she says brightly

She swallows hard resisting the urge to choke on the cooked grain as she snatches away the phone with a grunt "hello"

Reese's amused voice drifts into her ear "Root.. is that really early or really late?"

"Shut up" she growls "what happened?"

"Harold hacked the cameras outside Zapata's apartment"

She puts the phone on speaker in the middle of the table "What'd he find?"

"A grey sedan leaving the apartment a few minutes after the shooting, they dumped it under the Brooklyn bridge, couldn't see who but but Finch managed to track the plates to a rental company in Red Hook"

"So who rented it?"

"The place is old school no online records, most likely why our guys went there"

Root hums in agreement "They'll have physical copies on site" she looks up at her a smirk on her face "want to take a field trip?"  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't live or have ever been to NY (or the US for that matter) so i apologise for any geographical errors in this fic (blame google maps), on a different note the next chapter will be less fillerly and will have a bit more kick.


	7. Leave Your Good Intentions Behind

The address for the rental company leads them to an abandoned area in southern Red Hook, the small off-white building in front of them most likely a converted gas station displays a large 'Ge-- Rentals' over the door. the small holes and dark spaces next to the 'Ge' suggests there were once other letters long since fallen off.

Shaw gets out of the car eyeing the inconspicuous cars parked out front, most looking even more rundown than her own "How is this place even still in business?"

Root is suddenly beside her leaning down towards her ear "How does the bumble bee fly when its scientifically impossible?"

She stops walking and stares at the taller woman utterly perplexed before shaking her head, the corner of her mouth curving upwards in fondness "you know I've given up on trying to predict you"

A small bell chimes above them as the stiff door is pushed open, the place smells of cigarette smoke and mold. Shaw gives the room a quick once over taking in the moth-eaten tartan couch with a grimace. There's an 'L' shaped counter directly across from them supporting a cash register that looks like it was pulled it straight out of an 80's infomercial.

She almost wishes she'd brought her gas mask,

"I'm sure the bumble bee doesn't look like someone took a dump on it"

Root gives her an amused look before sauntering over to the 'ring for assistance' bell on the counter. A gruff 'coming' from the door behind the counter announces the presence of another person.

There's a business card laying carelessly on the couch, the front reading "Geoff's Rentals" she picks it up turning in over several times "I'm guessing Mr no-show back there is Geoff"

Root plucks the card from between her fingertips giving it a once over before pocketing it "Let me speak to him"

Her eyes narrow "Why?"

"Because sweetie-" the other woman is right in front of her now, holding onto the lapels of her black trench coat before buttoning it up. She runs an appreciative hand over the font most likely admiring her handiwork "you lack savoir faire... But what you lack in people skills you most _certainly_ make up in-"

Shaw grabs her wrist stilling it "Ok, but if your way doesn't work then-"

"you'll get a workout"

She releases the all too delicate wrist with a scoff "please a greasy old man is hardly a workout, i'd get a better one eating well done stake"

"I know i could give you a strenuous workout" the statement is punctuated with a coy wink

She watches carefully as the other woman's eyes slowly drift towards her lips, her breath coming out in gentle puffs she can feel against her skin. 

She doesn't doubt it.

Geoff however decides to chose that exact moment to make an appearance. Root ever so slightly pokes the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth before approaching the middle aged pot belied man supporting a comb over that would make even Carl Levin cringe. Shaw notes the spidery redness covering his cheeks with a slight brow raise, telangiectasia was her bet and judging from the minibar-like scent that seemed to trail him it was a damn good one.

It really was a miracle that this place was still in business.

"What can I do for you two pretty ladies?" Geoff was leant heavily against the counter most likely in an attempt to hide the way he was walking like a newborn foal.

His overt leering of Root irks her more than it should, icy blue eyes raking all over the taller woman. Shaw shoves her hands into her pockets in fear that they might start clenching or decking. His eyeballing was nothing like the lingering looks they may have shared on several occasions this was different.

"My friend and i would like to know about a car you rented out, a grey sedan license plate SHT-6001"

Geoff sobers up at the mention his face blanching ever so slightly.

Shaw narrows her eyes "You recognize that?"

He shakes his head too quickly "No, not one of mine"

Root scoffs scornfully "Come on Geoffrey, we both know that you rented it out, we just need to who _to_ "

His face reddens even further "No can do, we have a customer privacy policy so if you're not here for a car the two of you can beat it"

The corner of the brunettes mouth lifts up in a menacing smirk "You know I kind of wanted you to say that" she turns towards Shaw with a grin the smaller woman can't help but return.

"My turn?"

"Enjoy"

Geoff fumbles for a moment before grabbing the telephone holding it out towards them threateningly "you to need to leave or i'm calling the cops"

Shaw stalks over to him with an eye-roll "You could do that or-" she grabs the phone out of his paw-like hands using it to strike him across the temporal before pinning him to the counter with a carefully placed forearm across his throat causing him to splutter pitifully "-you could tell us what we want to know"

Geoff remains silent blue eyes peering into molten brown in fear however not enough to cause him to spill about his latest transaction. She reaches for a pencil snapping it in half before positioning it at his temple "Usually i'd just knock your ass out out, but it'll take too long for us to search for what we need and no offense but this place smells worse than a frat house" she jabs the sharp end into his skin not enough to leave a lasting mark but enough to hurt and scare him "You know how much force it takes to break human skin? with an narrow point like this not much, i could easily keep going until i reach bone"

A small part of her brain tells her that she might be being a bit harsh on the man but that part is quickly drowned out by way Root was gazing at her like she hung the very stars in the sky.

A gasp brings her back to focusing on the man squirming beneath her vice grip "Stop please, they'd kill me"

"Start talking or I'd do worse"

He squeezes his eyes shut and is silent for a long moment before whimpering "second drawer from the left, file number 023"

"That works" He falls heavily to his knees groaning in pain as she releases him, Root is watching her with dark hooded eyes "You get off on that or something?" she asks incredulous.

Her query is met with a mischievous grin as Root retrieves the file from the drawer along with set of keys.

"We'd be needing these"

The bell chimes innocently as they leave "What are the keys for?"

Root walks over to the passenger side of a blue Ford before tossing her the keys "a gift for you"

"Nice"

The car drives considerably better than her old one, the drive is smooth and the gas tank indicator seemed to work just fine, the power windows as well and working heating were a nice bonus. The shuffling of paper causes her to glance over to Root closely examining the file "The car was rented out a week ago to a Carlton Harris, an alias most likely but we do have a cell number"

She adjusts the rear view mirror before bringing the vehicle into a sharp turn "Wanna ring it? Better tell Finch first though we've only get one shot"

Root nods before reaching over the console to pull her cell phone out of her pocket "Hey Harry we have a cell number for our shooters" she's silent before a smile spreads over her face "Shaw can be very persuasive" she rolls her eyes "No, no ambulance needed, can you track the call for us, thank you"

She ends the call with grin "Looks like we're a go"

The phone is placed on loud speaker ringing twice before a familiar voice answers it with a sotto 'hello'

Shaw frowns "John, what are you doing with that phone?"

In the background she can faintly hear Fusco muttering something about 'rare days off' and 'lunatics'.

"I'm at the car they dumped, found this phone smashed by the water i thought it was dead, did you get the number from the rental place?"

"yeah, we just left"

"if the phone can still ring maybe we can get some useful information off of it when we get back"

Root nods "We'll meet you there"

The adrenaline from earlier is quickly wearing off leaving a familiar feeling in its place "What time is it?"

"just passed twelve"

"Is there a drive-through on the shadow map?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter USS Shoot will be sailing in,  
> Also if you're feeling it hit me with a review about whatever tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, tell me that my chapter names are obnoxious or that the slow burn is killing you even more than my excessive use of the word 'before' :)


	8. if my heart wasn't such a jungle maybe you wouldn't feel so alone and if your heart wasn't such an ocean maybe i wouldn't sink like a stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present the longest chapter (and chapter name i'm sorry its ridiculous) yet.. enjoy.  
> P.S. No bees in this chapter XD

They enter the subway around a hour and a half later, Harold glances up to greet them before frowning and shuffling backwards, most likely unnerved by the murderous expression worn by the shorter brunette and the overly self-satisfied look on the taller's.

"..Ms Shaw I see you and Ms Groves have returned"

"Stating the obvious again are we Finch?" Shaw raises an eyebrow before walking into the empty subway car and flopping onto a seat, she sighs closing her eyes, basking in solitude for the first time in twenty-four hours.

Suddenly there's a squeal as the seat beside her lowers, her eyes snap open only to be greeted with the sight of Root lowering herself into the adjacent seat.

She scoffs at the audacity of the other woman "No, you're not sitting anywhere near me"

There time at the drive-through had been ...eventful to say the least.

Root pouts placing a small takeout bag between them "I thought we were making progress Sameen" the pout evaporates and is suddenly replaced with the same smug look she's been wearing since they'd left the drive-through "I really _felt_ us connecting"

Shaw shoots her a glare, Root had definitely been _feeling_ something. She'd just driven up to the microphone to order when the other woman had accidentally dropped her earpiece over the console and into the drivers foot space. Root's search had consisted more of groping her legs rather than actually retrieving the device.

She'd ended up screwing up the order, ordering egg in her steak burger instead of chorizo, the very same burger that Root was now happily munching on.

Shaw turns away from the eggy abomination with a sigh "I hate you"

She hears rather than sees the playful grin in her words "No you don't"

* * *

The recovered cell phone was mostly destroyed, all texts and GPS records lost, However with a little technological prowess Harold is able to recover a set of calls made the day prior. The first number belongs to a pizza place located a few blocks away from Zapata's apartment.

Reese gives a tight smile "Well that was anti-climatic"

Shaw shrugs "Bad guys get hungry too"

Most of the other calls were made to burners all going straight to voicemail, most likely destroyed. The last number however is that of an Aleksander Tare.

Reese peers at the name displayed on the screen curiously "So who is Aleksander Tare?"

There's rapid typing as Finch enters the name and number into a search engine "Internet search shows that Mr Tare is the CEO of DiviCorp"

Shaw steps towards the screen with a frown "DiviCorp?"

He scrolls down, eyes quickly scanning the text "DiviCorp seems to be a US defense contractor, its headquarters are located in Minneapolis"

"Why were our perps calling the CEO of a defense contractor?" Shaw turns towards the group with a raised brow "Does that seem like a coincidence to any of you, because that doesn't seem like a coincidence to me"

Root's head is tilted in thought "Starting a war would be beneficial for a defense contractor"

Harold frowns "I don't know, starting a war for financial gain does seem a little extreme if not impulsive"

"People go to great lengths for greed Harry"

The older man turns away from the screen to face the group peering over his shoulder "Well whatever the nature of the relationship between Aleksander and our number's would be assassins it would be best if we gathered a little more information on Mr Tare before paying him a visit" Harold sighs apprehensive "falling out with the CEO of a defense contractor is not high on my to-do list"

Shaw grins "Scared of a little fire power Finch?"

Harold blinks skeptical "i'd rather not be attacked with military grade weapons Miss Shaw"

She shrugs "Sounds like an average Tuesday to me, who doesn't love a good assault rifle" she looks to at Reese who simply shrugs with a tight smile.

Harold scrutinizes her for a few moments before responding "Ignoring your somewhat deadly hobbies may i remind you that drawing undue attention to ourselves is not a good way to stay off of Samaritans radar"

"Touché Harold"

 

* * *

She's sitting on the subway platform petting Bear after having left the others in the car debating their next move when Reese walks out

"Had enough of the geek squad?" she asks straightening up, Bear quickly lifts his head and begins pushing his nose into her palm whining, she smiles before rubbing his head.

Reese gives her a pained look "They started talking about Frequency-division multiplexing"

Shaw snorts "Looks like you made a lucky escape"

Its silent for a long time, the only sounds being the humming of machinery, soft murmuring from inside the subway car and Bear's nail clicking on the floor as he adjusts.

"She seems happy"

Her head snaps up at John who's no longer looking at her but peering through the car window to where Root is leaning down beside Harold both transfixed on whatever is displayed on the laptop screen.

A unfamiliar softness settles onto his features "I noticed before that she seemed down, Harold told me that the Machine can't talk to her anymore because of Samaritan"

Shaw shrugs putting on a air of nonchalance "didn't know you are Root were so chummy"

He gives a small smile "Not really, she has her moments.. but you two seem close"

She sighs fighting the urge to roll her eyes, her hand leaves Bear who runs off most likely in search of a tennis ball "Why don't you stop pussyfooting around and tell me what it is you're getting at John?"

He's not deterred "Remember what i said about our line of work and walking in the dark?"

She remembers, she hasn't been able to forget that night outside of Cole's parents house, Cole had been one of the very few people she had felt an obligation to, his had been one of the few loses she'd actually _felt_ "What about it?"

"What i'm trying to say is.." John falters evidently as uncomfortable with this avenue of conversation as she is "-is that maybe whatever's going on between the two of you might not be as bad as you think it is"

Shaw's expression hardens, this was the last thing she wanted to talk about, it seemed the other woman had slowly wormed her way into every aspect of her life, her job - both of them - , her home and now even the subject of her conversations.

Her voice is pinched "And what exactly do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but what i do know is that in our line of work losing someone before you get a chance to let them know how important they are to you is the worst feeling in the world" his expression becomes vacant and she knows that he's no longer seeing her in front of him but all the faces of those he had loved and lost Jessica, Joss and whoever else John's large heart may have fallen for and let slip away.

The corner of her mouth twitches wryly "you've got a thing for unsolicited bad advice don't you John?" it lacks any real animosity, she's not looking at him preferring to stare down at the scuff marks made by her boot.

He gives a small understanding smile "I promised Lionel i'd help him with some paperwork, seems like paper cuts are the only real danger toward cops"

"Cover jobs right?"

There's a brief hand on her shoulder before he leaves.

She doesn't have time to dwell on what Reese had said because immediately after he leaves Root bounces out of the subway before stopping and rolling her eyes at the look on Shaw's face, no doubt assuming that its directed at her.

Root shakes her head scoldingly "Don't tell me you're still sour about your burger, you did get a large fries and a-"

Shaw reaches forward grabbing the leather clad arm and pulling it against her "You come between me and my burger again and i swear i'll-"

"Am i being punished?"

Shaw instantly lets go of her arm as if burnt but neither woman makes any move to separate, Root's eyes glance over to Harold in the subway car oblivious to what was occurring outside.

Root's eyes flash playfully “All this sneaking around is going to get us into trouble Sam"

Her jaw clenches "You talk way too much"

The playfulness melts off of Root's face her expression sobering "I can be silent" her voice is but a gentle whisper.

Shaw stares at the other woman, a small part of her is unsettled by this side of Root who isn't wearing even a hint of a grin and she almost wants the terrible flirting and awkward teasing back because that was something she was familiar with, that was easy and it meant little, but this? Shaw studies wide unshrouded hazel eyes before taking in the way Root's torso sagged ever so slightly to one side, her arms hanging loosely.

The other woman was completely exposed, vulnerable even.

Root trusted her completely, her posture was calm and content while Shaw herself felt the complete opposite rattled and wanting nothing more than to run from this alien situation.

But she hadn't so that must mean something, _right?_

She watches frozen as the other woman's eye drift down towards her lips for the second time today. Shaw could handle a lot ISA tac teams, IEDs, torture but this was something new, it was something she wasn't sure how to navigate. 

"Is this ok?"

It takes her a moment to realise that Root had spoken, she should be embarrassed by how one woman could completely disorientate her, it should but it doesn't.

She doesn't know how to answer because in truth the answer is both yes and no, so instead of answering verbally her hand snakes to the back of the other woman's neck pulling her close enough to connect their lips in the hope that that was an answer enough.

Root is still against her mouth before slowly and gently reciprocating, she can still feel the 'is this ok?' in her kiss and she has to bite back a laugh because for someone who could flirt so unashamedly Root was surprisingly attentive when it came to intimate boundaries.

So Shaw pushes against her harder, each and every tentative 'is this ok?' answered by a forceful push back.

They break for air a few moments later, she pulls back just enough to catch sight of the soft flush covering the taller woman's cheeks and neck.

She can feel fingertips trailing up and down her sides.

Shaw's eyes quickly glance up to the subway car suddenly remembering the other inhabitant who could easily walk in however neither woman makes a move to pull apart.

She didn't know if what John had said was true or if it would mean anything to someone like her, someone who didn't feel quite like everyone else did but right now she was making a choice and she was under no illusion that it wouldn't blow up in her face.

"Come back to my place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that one of the hardest things about this chapter was choosing a chapter name XD
> 
> But seriously i'm not too good with the emotional stuff, i tried to make it flow and seem as genuine as possible. Originally the last scene was drafted to be very different but i guess it just got away from me and i just kept it running.


End file.
